The Lunar Guard
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: I've had plenty of jobs in my line of work, but there's something about this one that doesn't make me want to leave.


_**The Lunar Guard**_

* * *

 _ **Taken aghast by how popular yours truly has become over the last three years - whether it be on here, on the book of face, or on the tube of you - let us alter our reality just slightly. No, not with the Reality Gauntlet - save that one for Freakshow. I'm sure he'll enjoy being the Ringmaster of all reality...oh wait - but with a little bit of writer's intuition, if you may. Heh, it works wonders for the X-Men series and the Fast & Furious series, so why not here? Either way, our main protagonist has yet to see his beloved. In fact, he knows not of her. He hasn't even been taken under another one's wing. He was born an alicorn, but only in this universe.**_

 _ **Now that the setting has been somewhat sprinkled in for you, let us begin, shall we?**_

* * *

 _Amazing, honestly...where does the time go?_

"Glow sticks, here! Get your glow sticks here!"

 _Hmm...DJ Pon-3 must be performing here tonight-err-later on._

The name is Lunar Nights and I am an alicorn. I was born that way, thanks to a "disfigurement" of my genetic makeup; my mother and father are both unicorns... _were_ both unicorns. I tend to keep my wings under a cloak. It's much easier passing off as a unicorn than an alicorn. Most ponies have never seen one and usually tie them into royalty, but I am not royal at all. I walk endlessly throughout this country, doing work for anyone who needs it most. I am a man-for-hire, mainly for the work that no one else enjoys doing.

I'm on a job now actually. I was sent to obtain a powerful item that could be used for any purpose: the alicorn amulet. That amulet has such a colorful history, if you like the color red that is. That amulet, when worn around the neck of a unicorn, can make them as powerful as an alicorn. But, there is a catch: the more they use it, the more it corrupts them. Honestly I couldn't care less who possessed the amulet - it's in my bag currently - since I am not one to ask for answers. I get sent to do my work and nothing more.

I was on my way to meet my current boss. She seemed to be odd, claiming that the amulet was once hers, but fell into the wrong hooves. They claimed to me that it was kept in hiding for a long time. Apparently to her, "kept in hiding" means "sent out of the country" since the amulet was found in the Griffon Kingdom. Some search, if you ask me.

Entering into the alley we discussed about earlier, I knocked on the lid of a trash can the way we promised. Out from the shadows emerged my boss. I normally would have declined this job since I don't work for female bosses, but she insisted on paying me handsomely for this amulet. She had on a black cloak, matching mine perfectly, as we began discussing.

"Do you have the amulet?" she asked.

I revealed the amulet to her by moving my cloak out of the way briefly. She smiled her bright, evil smile as I proceeded to again hide the amulet.

"Excellent job," she praised. I rolled my eyes because nearly all of my work is 'excellent.' She reached for a bag that appeared to be heavy. "This is for you, as promised."

She dropped the bag in front of me as I peered into it to make sure that the pay wasn't fraudulent. As a rebel, I know my stuff. After I determined that the pay was good, I revealed the amulet to her again and levitated it to her, transferring the possession halfway. Seeing my white aura be engulfed by sky blue aura, I knew the job was done.

"A pleasure doing business with you, rebel," she smirked, teleporting out of the alley without her cloak.

I rolled my eyes, then lifted the bag of bits with my magic. I dumped the pay into my bag halfway, making the carrying easier for me. I work alone and have always worked alone, but sometimes-rarely-I come across a job where the pay is heavy enough to render me motionless. Carrying the pay in two bags, though more dangerous, would be a lot easier than carrying it in one. I sighed, leaving the alley for my secret hideout at the edge of town.

 _Hopefully my next job will be more interesting than a plain hide-and-seek find..._

* * *

I dropped off my pay at my hideout in solitude and began walking around again in my cloak. I went to the south end of town, knowing that area like the back of my hoof. This is usually the area I get most of my work; it's very rare I don't get work here. I sat on a bench and waited. Most know me here and, if they wanted something done, they knew where to find me.

I had my cloak cover my face, but the moonlight shone just enough to surrender facial expressions to any client. I sat down for maybe forty minutes before someone sat down next to me. I didn't look up from my expressionless stare, but did acknowledge the partner.

"Who sent you?"

"Someone worthy of a job," they responded.

"What kind of job?" I asked.

"One that will pay greatly," they answered, "though not in the way you are used to."

 _Hmm..._ I thought. _Are they telling the truth?_ "Who sent you?"

The unknown mortal handed me a scroll. It was a dark colored scroll, but a scroll nonetheless. Unraveling the scroll, I noticed that there was, in bright red letters, a warrant for my arrest.

 _It's a trap!_

I quickly glanced at the traitor next to me, who had a dagger in their hoof. I brushed them back, knocking them down before rushing off into the night.

"Catch that alicorn!" They shouted, regaining their composure. The call summoned at least thirty guards to rush after me.

 _They know I'm not a unicorn!?_ I grunted, spreading my wings and taking off into the sky.

"After him!"

Using my sense of hearing, I heard wings flapping in the air behind me. There weren't that many guards in the air - about half the number that were chasing me on the ground - but still, I flew on, trying to evade and escape the clutches of these ignorant guards.

"Now!"

 _What's goin-WHOA!_

To my surprise, guards started teleporting all around me; I had become surrounded!

 _But how...?_

My questioning allowed the guards to rapidly take me down. After colliding with the ground, opening some scars and some wounds, bleeding out, but not enough to die, the despicable creature I met prior towered over me.

"Strange how a bunch of unicorn guards can teleport a bunch of pegasus guards to take down one of the most notorious criminals this country has ever seen." He was speaking out of sarcasm and insulting my name. "I take great pride in delivering you to your dungeon master."

"Pitiful excuse of a man," I lashed, "trying to stain the name in which I do good in."

"Good?" He repeated, laughing. "Boy, you just sold a priceless artifact to one of our undercover operatives. Who do you think got the bits for her? We knew you would never take the bait as it was, so we upped the ante and tripled the buyout for you, hoping you would be selfish enough to bite at it. Funny how all it takes is just a few extra bits."

"Pathetic," I continued, giving up on any means of escaping, "who is it that you work for, bounty hunter?"

"I work for the highest command there is in the land!" The pony replied, lifting their helmet from their head. He had a long blue mane with a few highlights in it. The mark he wore was a star on a shield. He towered over me more and began to insult me further. "You'll always be less of a pony than an unborn filly."

"So says you," I coughed. Dust had flown into my mouth and made it dry.

"Get up," he ordered, "by order of the rulers of the land, I, Shining Armor, do hereby place you under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you."

"Enough with the rights," I sighed, adjusting my grip on the ground, "I know them already."

"Then move, prisoner," Shining Armor pushed, "lucky for you that it isn't long at all."

I rolled my eyes, then tried moving my shackle-locked hooves. This wasn't the first time I found myself in shackles. Being a bounty hunter and a glimmer in the shadow world definitely calls for a run-in with the law every now and then. No one said that this job and life style would be an easy one. I obliged to the harsh demands Shining Armor gave, walking to the prison yet again.

* * *

"Get in there," Shining Armor pushed me, "you'll be summoned when needed."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, walking over to the old bed. Ever since I arrived in town, this bed has probably seen me more than any other prisoner that revolved into and out of this penitentiary.

"Lunar," a voice called, "that you?"

"Yeah, Midnight," I replied, "they got me again."

"Damn man," Midnight chuckled, "and here I thought I'd get to see ya tomorrow."

"Your release is tomorrow?" I asked. This was information he never told me.

"Yeah," he said, "I'll be free of these bars and can restart my business. You know you still owe me, right?"

"Yeah, I know," I laughed. We joked about a previous job we were both hired to do often. On it, Midnight was at the brink of death, needing to be saved by me and then, ironically, the tables turned and it was I who needed to be saved by him, though my wings did about half the job for him. "I'll buy you a drink when we-"

"Nights!" Shining Armor called. "You're wanted for questioning!"

"Will you be doing the honors?" I sarcastically asked.

"Oh, we got a comedian, huh?" Shining Armor smirked. He opened my cell door and approached me. "Well, here's my punchline." Literally speaking, he punched me in my gut.

The pain was somewhat bearable, but was definitely deserved. He blinded me with a blindfold and then dragged me elsewhere.

"Good luck, Lunar!" Midnight said before the door to our cells was slammed shut.

* * *

Something didn't seem right as I was being dragged away from my cell. The journey to the interrogation room was far longer than I previously remember. Shining Armor tied my wings to my sides and was escorting me to some place other than the interrogation room I was familiar with.

"Where are we?" I asked after tense silence.

I received no answer as Shining Armor continued to escort me. He pushed me up some stairs and, after hearing doors open, our hoofsteps began echoing throughout the hallway we had entered.

 _No,_ I thought, _he couldn't be this stupid, could he? Why bring me here?_

A few minutes later, another set of doors opened up and, again, our hoofsteps echoed throughout this hall. We walked straight for quite some time before he stopped me, sweeping my leg and making me fall into a bowing position. He removed my blindfold, revealing to me where we were.

"This-"

"Quiet, prisoner." Shining Armor commanded.

 _This is the castle,_ I thought again, _why would you bring me here?_

"Presenting the Queen of the Day," Shining Armor declared, "the Sun Goddess herself, Princess Celestia!"

The tall white alicorn entered shortly after her presentation and sat atop her throne. Shining Armor cleared his throat, then proceeded with introductions.

"Presenting the Queen of the Night," he continued, "the Moon Goddess, Princess Luna."

A tall, indigo colored alicorn entered as well shortly after her presentation, sitting atop her own throne that was next to Celestia's. Shining Armor then forced me to look up, eyeing both princesses.

"Rebel Lunar Nights," Shining Armor said, "captured and brought to you as you wished, Your Highnesses."

"Excellent work, Shining Armor," praised Celestia.

"Sir Lunar Nights," Luna began, "do you understand why you are here?"

"To pay my debt to society for all crimes held accountable by yours truly?" I asked. "Need I add that not all my work has been illegal and that I have done just as much good as bad."

"Silence, prisoner," Shining Armor commanded, striking my left wing.

"At ease, Shining Armor," ordered Celestia. She looked towards me next. "You, Lunar Nights, are here because we've heard of all your work."

"Clearly," I spoke under my own breath.

"We know about the good you've done, Sir Lunar Nights," added Luna, "and we wish to offer a proposition for you."

"What?" Shining Armor exclaimed.

"What is your proposition?" I asked.

"Should you choose to accept," Luna continued, "we wish for you to work for us. If you choose to decline, you shall be sentenced to whatever punishment our sister has in thought for you."

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, Your Highness," I said, "but you just returned from...?"

"My sister has indeed returned from her punishment," Celestia answered for us, "and it is exactly why we offer this job to you."

"You could have anyone in this country." I told her. "Why choose me?"

"Because, going by your track record," Celestia continued, "you are skilled in being loyal to who it is that you work for."

"Yeah...?"

"It is that loyalty we seek for as my sister begins transitioning through and readjusts to life once more."

I looked around, staring blankly at Celestia. Surely this wasn't really happening.

"So," I sighed, "let me get this straight."

Celestia nodded. "Go ahead."

"If I _choose_ to work for you-"

"Princess Luna." Celestia corrected.

"Princess Luna," I continued, "I will be forgiven of my negative actions committed in society?"

"To an extent," Celestia said.

"How so?"

"You will be given a royal pardon." She answered.

"Same difference," I stated, moving on with my point, "but if I choose to _decline_...?"

"Then, seeing how you're in our custody," said Celestia, "we will return you to a maximum security prison cell, making escape nearly impossible."

I looked down, rolling my eyes so that the two alicorns could not see it. The very decision that Celestia was giving me was, in simpler terms, freedom or imprisonment. Logically, it left me with no choice. Morally, however, I would not work for mares, like I said. Call it what you may, but I've not had a pleasant track history when my boss was a mare. Things always went wrong when my boss was a mare. But, alas, I have no choice - no optimal choice anyway - and so, my future has been determined.

"The services of yours truly shall be offered in exchange for freedom and pardoning of all crimes done previously." I said, bowing to Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. "I just request one thing before I fully offer my services."

"And what might that be?" asked the tall white alicorn.

"I request the ability to use my items." I stated. "I wish to have my cloak and my helmet most. I can always obtain another bag elsewhere, but my cloak and helmet must be returned to me."

"Fair enough," Celestia obliged, "my Royal Guards have helmets and armor of their own to wear, so I don't see why I should object to such requests. Fine...you may go and reobtain your belongings that you've requested and then return to this room immediately." She turned to Shining Armor. "Have one of your other guards escort Lunar Nights to obtain his belongings."

"At your command, Princess," Shining Armor bowed.

I smirked slightly as I was escorted out of the room by a different guard. Shining Armor seemed very displeased and turned towards the two alicorns as I exited the room.

 _Let's see how this job goes..._

* * *

 _ **~Inside the throne room~**_

"With all due respect, Princess, I don't think this is such a great idea."

"And what makes you think that, Shining Armor?" Celestia asked.

Shining Armor sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "He's a rebel. Who's to say that he doesn't betray Princess Luna or attempt an escape?"

"You heard him yourself," Luna stated, "the nobility and loyalty of his kind shan't be betrayed. If it were to become compromised, his life would be the price of such acts."

"You don't know my gut feeling," Shining Armor protested.

"And thou knows not of pony rebels." Luna defended. She remembered prior to her banishment how pony rebels were common. They were like knights-for-hire. She also remembered how there were griffons, wolves, ponies, and changelings that used to do such work. "They are more loyal than even the most loyal of subjects or guards."

"Easy for you to say," Shining Armor talked back, "you know not of these pony guards."

"Shining Armor!" Celestia scolded.

"Be that as it may," he continued, "I won't allow for a rebel to protect anypony, even if it is you." He pointed to Luna. Without saying another word, Shining Armor left the throne room and stood by his post, waiting for Lunar Nights and Misty Fog to return.

Another guard, Fiery Will, stood by Shining Armor at their post. He sensed that Shining Armor was displeased and approached him on it.

"Something on your mind, Sergeant?" He asked.

"Contact Captain Thunder," Shining Armor requested, "I have news for him."

"Yes sir," Fiery Will acknowledged, leaving to go contact the captain of the Royal Guard.

 _He'll do something about this,_ Shining Armor thought. He remained positioned at his station until Lunar Nights returned.

* * *

"Ahh...it's nice to have you back."

My cloak was back around my body as it once was; I don't like showing my wings to others. I put my helmet on delicately, not to hurt my horn. The helmet was made out of metal and too much metal contact in a fraction of a second could lead to a magical interference. My way to counter that obstacle is to place my helmet slowly and gently on my head. I've done it that way since I could remember.

"Come on," the guard stated, "you're wanted back in the castle."

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed, "I know."

This guard pushed me towards the castle again, but this journey was less forced as the last one wih Shining Armor. Now, I made my way not as a prisoner, but as a potential worker for one the highest ranking officials in the country: Princess Luna.

* * *

 _ **~Back inside the castle~**_

"My liege," I stated, bowing to Princess Luna in return, "I have returned."

"Excellent, Sir Nights," Luna responded.

Looking up, I saw Celestia hover something in front of me. Glancing at it, I noticed that I was given a contract. Celestia then hovered a quill next to me, to which I took with my magic.

"Once you sign at the bottom," Celestia said, "you'll be working for Princess Luna as her personal guard."

I read through the contract and noted a few key points: ultimate loyalty to Luna, abiding to the royal law, paying my debt to society, and completion of service through death or satisfaction, whichever was to come first. I dipped the edge of the quill in a nearby ink vile, signing my name at the bottom of the contract.

Celestia took the contract and smiled at me. Luna rose from her throne and started to approach me. I bowed down yet again and hung my head as Luna neared me, as folks of old time tended to do when in the presence of royalty. Bowing her head and touching my shoulders with her horn, Luna began giving me the title of Royal Guard.

"With this declaration, I dub thee Sir Lunar Nights, Royal Lunar Guard of the night," she said, "to protect, to serve, and to honor thyself."

"To protect, to serve, and to honor thou," I repeated.

Raising myself, I bowed to Luna again before she went back to her throne to sit. She looked to the area next to her, then motioned for me to stand in that area. I nodded, accepting my post and standing watch over Luna.

Though she has only been back a short amount of time, there has already been numerous amounts of threats made against Luna. Most of the land thought she might return to her evil ways and become her corrupted form - Nightmare Moon - once again. Honestly, I couldn't care less who she was. All I know was that I was hired to do one job and I was going to make sure I did that job the best I could, even if it resulted in my death.

There was a long silence as Celestia left the room to go lower the moon and raise the sun, leaving myself alone with Luna. I kept a stern look on my face as I stared straight ahead towards the door, checking for any and all subjects that entered, were there to be any. Luna, sighing slightly, tried stirring up a conversation.

"Sir Nights," she called.

"My liege," I replied.

"Why is it that you do what you do?"

I looked at her with a somewhat quizzical expression. "By what definition is it that you seek from me?" It was a bit more difficult answering in the language she was used to hearing for so long, but I tried my best to do so anyway.

"Why live the life of a rebel?" Luna asked. "A Merc, as we believe it once was called."

Merc...haven't heard that word in a very long time. I looked straight ahead again, trying to find an answer, though the search didn't last all that long.

"I do this in the hopes of delivering what it right in the world."

"But thy sister has told us that the work thou hast done prior has been..." She scrated her chin a bit, trying to find the right words. Fortunately for her, I knew what she was trying to get at.

"Mixed?"

"Precisely," the princess answered, "If thou wishes to do what is morally correct in the world, why live life as a Merc? Surely there has to be more ways for thou to do good in this realm."

"I didn't say 'morally correct,' Your Highness," I corrected, "I said 'delivering what is right.'"

"Pray tell then," Luna said seconds after I finished speaking, "what dost thou believe is right?"

"Whatever the boss wants it to be," I replied, "I've worked for some that have wanted to deliever peace to their realm, but I've also worked on the flip side of that and have done dirty work for tyrants, such as Discord or the dastardly King of Crystals. I do what I am hired to do and whatever that may be, as long as the boss at the time believes that it is right, then I do it without hesitation." I paused briefly. "Tell me, Princess, have you heard of the Midnight Creed?"

"Midnight Creed?" repeated Luna. She shook her head. "What is this Midnight Creed that which you speak?"

I turned my head towards Luna. "Basically, the Midnight Creed is an oath, if you will, that all rebels take before doing their work and business. Each rebel must recite the creed before being accepted as one in the dark world."

"And what is this creed, Sir Nights?"

I lifted my arm to my heart and recited the creed. "As a member of the dark world, I pledge to do right in the world through the one in charge. We decline questioning all actions and nary room for any second thoughts. We do good for others through them, no matter the cost. We pledge to risk our lives for those we serve and serve them until the job is done or until the light comes for us. Should the servees be displeased with our services, we will be banished from the dark world, tossed aside and slain of our good names."

Luna's interest seemed to have piqued as I recited the creed. She understood what I meant when I finished it; it meant death to us if our services were sub-par or undesirable.

"When did thou join said dark world?" Luna continued.

Sternly, I answered back. "The moment my parents died."

Luna gasped. "We are so sorry to hear about the passing of thou's parents."

"It's okay, Your Highness," I said, shaking my head, "those that were responsible for their deaths have been brought to justice by myself. They have been given the ultimate punishment."

"Did you-" There was a long pause.

"If you're attempting to ask if I killed them," I continued, "the answer is no. That would have been too easy and nice of a punishment to deliver."

"Then what hath thou done to them?"

"I watched onward as I saw their world slowly crumble before them." I answered. "I watched their home burn down, their belongings burn or be stolen, and I saw them slowly descend into madness. They begged for death, but I didn't offer it. A slow, painful death was what they deserved and, after stabbing them with my sword, I left them to die in the way I desired."

Luna was taken aghast by my comments. I take it that she doesn't like stories of death and distress. I continued watching over the doors, protecting Luna as well. She looked my way and continued making small talk.

"Why is it those wings are covered by time cloak?" She wondered.

"It's much easier to explain why I have a horn instead of showing both." I answered.

"How so?"

"Most assume alicorns as having to do with royalty," I explained, "but as you can very much see, I am not royalty in any way."

"But thou art truly a noble being." Luna claimed.

"Noble in the sense that I'm loyal," I responded,"nevertheless, I do as I'm told to do. My job is to do better in the eyes of those that which I work for."

Luna paused slightly. "Would thou return it for anything?"

I looked at her blankly. "What do you mean?"

"Would...you...umm..." She tried speaking in present day terms, finding it much difficult than she thought.

"Would I change my past?" I asked. "Is that what you wish to ask?"

Luna nodded. "Surely thine past is not how things thineself hath imagined."

"You're right, Princess," I said, "It's not. But in all honesty, I wouldn't change any of it. I chose to embark on this journey of never ending jobs. It allowed me to travel all over the country and to far off lands. I've seen things others never get to see in their lives. Hell, that lifestyle, as oddly as it can be at times, it led me to serve you. The dark world and their underlings never imagine working for anyone of royalty. We usually expect work from evil doers or those that have the bits to throw away."

The next few minutes were deafening silence. I continued watching over Luna, doing the job I was hired to do.

* * *

 _ **~Elsewhere in the castle~**_

Shining Armor and the captain, Thunder Storm, were walking alongside one another, patrolling the castle perimeter, as per their duties. Shining Armor alerted the captain of the events that unfolded the prior evening and shared his concern for Celestia, but not so much for Luna.

"Were it just Luna," Thunder said, "I would not care."

"But since Celestia is here too..." Shining Armor added.

"Then his presence is truly unacceptable," finished Thunder, "someone of his kind must never stand so close to royalty. For all we know, he could betray Celestia and strike her down! He is an outlaw and nothing more!"

"I'm surprised, in all honesty," admitted Shining Armor, "when Celestia requested a personal guard for Luna, I thought it would be you or another guard doing that job, not some low life, outlaw merc."

"Don't worry, Sergeant," Thunder replied, "I have something up my sleeve that will end up with that outlaw out of here."

"What do you plan on-"

"Captain Thunder!"

Both officers turned around and saw another one of their guards rushing towards them. He was out of breath, but was determined to push beyond his limits.

"What is it, Corporal?" Thunder called.

"Sir," the tired guard gasped, "we have word that a group of terrorists are looking to make claim towards the life of Princess Luna. They're making their way here as we speak, sir!"

"Towards Luna?" Thunder repeated. He started hatching an idea in his head.

"Affirmative, Sir!"

Thunder was delighted. "Let that outlaw deal with them. We have some training to do. Report to the training grounds immediately!"

"B-but sir-"

"No buts, Corporal," Thunder continued, asserting his title, "you heard my orders."

"Sir, yes sir!" The corporal then started to report to the training grounds.

Shining Armor smirked. Thunder chuckled as well, seeing everything go in order as if it were clockwork. "Let him deal with it. If he fails, then it becomes a win-win for us."

Slyly laughing, Captain Thunder went to the training fields for the daily training routines. Shining Armor, although following Captain Thunder, stood silent.

* * *

 _ **~Back inside the throne room~**_

Talk about a boring job. I don't understand why the alicorn sisters needed me to protect Luna here. Who was making threats against her?

Luna rose from her throne and kindly looked towards me. "Sir Nights?"

"Yes, Your Highness?" I replied.

"Could you escorting us outside?" Luna asked. "We wish to take grasp some of this summertime air our sister hath brought."

Bowing, I accepted Luna's request. "As you wish, my liege." I then began taking her outside, still guarding her and watching over her.

As we exited the throne room, I noticed that the hallways were empty.

 _That's odd,_ I thought, _there should be a guard here as per Celestia's orders._

I put the thought of no guards aside as I escorted Luna to the courtyard. As we walked through the halls, all that could be heard were the steps we were taking. I became curious as we continued our journey to the courtyard.

"Forgive me for asking, Your Highness," I said, "but why did you get banished to the moon?"

I didn't see, but I heard Luna gulp. I wasn't too sure if I had overstepped my boundaries.

"Much apologies, Princess, if you wish not to speak about it."

"No," Luna responded, "tis fine, Sir Nights. We were banished...for acting out against our sister..." Luna paused, but I knew that this was tough for her to admit. "We feared of being left in the shadows and became a shadow of our former self..."

"At least you're back now, right?"

"Nay, Sir Nights," answered Luna, "we may be back, but our reputation is not as it once was. Our name has been slandered because of what we became long ago. Thy subjects have abandoned us and fear we may fall again."

"Honestly, Your Highness," I continued, "forget them. They don't understand regality when they see it."

"Tell us, Sir Nights," Luna said quickly, "art thou a creature of our night?"

"The dark world dwells in the night," I answered, "it is our haven, so to speak."

"Would thou like our night more than thy sister's day?"

"I love the night, Your Highness," I said, "but I don't get why you're asking me this. In all honesty, Princess, you should be honored that your subjects rejuvenate through the night. They get tired during the day and recharge and feel refreshed through the night. But, in all honesty, I get where you come from. Look at me: my name revolves around the night. I have a black cloak to hide my wings and a black helmet to cover my face. My sword is black and it's sheath is also black. I'm the perfect example of-" I paused when I began hearing something abnormal. Stopping Luna with my arm, I tried listening to the abnormal sound more.

"What's the problem, Sir Nights?" Luna asked.

In a whisper, I answered the alicorn. "We have company."

I pushed Luna to the wall and told her to follow me closely. I peered my head around the corner of the hall we were in and saw six individuals rushing this way. Looking back towards Luna, I told her to stay put while it went out. Obliging to my comment, Luna stood her ground. I walked around the corner and eyed the six rushers.

"Get out of the way!" The lead one shouted.

"We're here for Luna!" Another one added.

"I can't allow for that to happen." I bluntly replied.

"Get out of our way!" The lead one snobbishly stated again.

"I'd suggest you leave now or risk dire consequences." I threatened.

"Move now or risk trampling!"

"If you want Princess Luna," I said, taking a defensive stance and gripping my sword, "You'll have to go through me!"

"And what makes you say that?" The lead rusher smirked, entering and attacking stance.

"Because I am here to guard the Princess with my life and i won't allow scum like you to lay a single hair on her!" I shouted, gripping my sword tighter now.

"Wrong choice, bub!" The leader shouted, jumping through the air.

I drew my sword and slashed at the pouncer. The other five jumped at once and forced me to utilize some magic. After teleporting a short distance backwards, I swung my sword and lashed at two of the other pouncers, cutting them open and making them bleed out. I looked to my left and saw the fourth pouncer kicking my sword, trying to knock it away from me, but my grasp was too strong. Performing evasive maneuvers from the final pouncer, I dodged the attacks and watched as they collided, dazing each other in the process. I used my sword with sleight and held it to the throat of the two remaining jumpers.

"Do you concede?" I said, holding the sword closer to the left one's throat.

"Ignorant excuse of a life!" He spat at me. "For shame on you to defend a traitor in Luna! You deserve to-"

Without allowing to finish his slandering statement, I swung my sword through his heart, driving it deep into his body and piercing through to the other side.

"Let your own words ring through your ears and torture your burning soul down to a pulp," I said through my bloody helmet, "Let your burnt soul tear through your skin and let it pierce through your heart like. My. Knife!" I yanked the sword out of the jumper's body and let the blood drip down onto him slowly. Towering over the fallen foes, I shook my head in disgust at them. "And you claim to be followers of the Sun Goddess...have mercy on your souls." I turned around and went back to get Luna. "Your Highness?"

"Goodness," gasped the princess. She got a glimpse of the carnage in the around adjacent hallway.

"Forgive us for what we've done," I said, bowing to the princess and taking off my blood-covered helmet.

Looking around to the maimed bodies, Luna rose me, forgiving my actions. I bowed again to her, continuing to escort her to the courtyard. The remainder of the journey was silent and I honestly didn't mind it. Somehow, I knew that conversation would strike up again.

Out in the courtyard, there were plenty of stone statues and perfectly kept shrubs. There was a stone statue that really took my attention, so I decided to ask about it. The statue was that of someone that I used to work for long ago. It intrigued me because I had not known of a statue bearing his honor.

"Your Highness," I began, walking alongside Luna.

"Yes, Sir Nights?" She responded.

"Who is that built for?" I asked, pointing again to the very same statue.

"That ruffian inside the statue is Discord," Luna answered, "he hath been imprisoned for some time now."

"Discord?" I repeated, receiving a nod from Luna.

"Is there a problem, Sir Nights?"

"I used to work for Discord," I explained, "he made me do what you would consider awful things."

"Awful things?" Luna repeated.

"Yes," I acknowledged, "but it is against the creed for me to release any details."

"How so?"

"Each job is considered a sacred contract," I said, "and each contract must be kept in secret - all the work, jobs, and deeds done throughout it - so I cannot tell anyone what was done."

"...Sir Nights?" Luna spoke, hesitation sounding in her voice.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Does thine knight take pride in the final punishment?" She asked me.

I was shocked on the inside, trying my best not to show it to Luna. A rebel like myself never shows emotion. It shows signs of weakness to others.

"I do what I need to do in order to fulfill my duties." I answered. It wasn't a proper or a perfect answer, but still an answer nonetheless.

"But is the final punishment acceptable for thou?"

Clearly the answer I gave wasn't going to cut it with Luna. Putting my rebel side aside for a moment, I told Luna the truth. "I despise killing others. It leaves me with a strange feeling, knowing that a life had to come to an end. Nevertheless, Your Highness, I have to do it as a final action. I cannot allow others to harm those I serve and, if compromises aren't met, then the tip of the sword will be met...It's tough, but I have to do it as a final act."

Luna nodded. I think she understood my response. "Tell us, our knight...dost thou..." She trailed off towards the end.

"Yes?"

"Never mind," Luna retorted, "tis not important."

"Oh," I said, "well in that case-"

"Shall we continue our walk through this courtyard?" Luna asked.

I nodded. "As you wish, Your Highness,"

"Please, Sir Nights," Luna smiled, "call us Luna."

I smirked. "As you wish, Luna,"

I continued escorting Luna through the courtyard as she appeared to be enjoying herself. Knowing that left me in a happy mood...

Happy...?

* * *

 _ **~Outside the castle, near the training grounds~**_

"Captain!" One of the guards shouted, rushing over to the captain in a hurry.

"What is it, private?" Captain Thunder replied.

"Those intruders you were informed about-"

"Ah, have they taken Luna and her knight in Shining Amor?"

"Yes, captain?" Called Shining Armor from the field.

"Not you, Sergeant!" Thunder said.

"Those intruders were defeated by that rebel!" The private informed.

" _What!?_ " Thunder gasped. "That's impossible! There were six of them!"

"Take a look for yourself," the private answered back, offering to escorting them to the defeated pests.

The walk wasn't very far - the training grounds and the courtyard were located on opposite sides of the ground floor - so the captain opted to rush to the slain intruders before someone else had seen them.

When the captain saw the damage, he was beyond shocked. At the same time, Thunder was also impressed. Nonetheless, he saw the intruders laying in their own blood and quickly hatched a plan.

"With this as proof," He said to no one in particular, "I'll make sure that rebel gets sent to prison for the remainder of his pathetic life!"

* * *

 _ **~Later on, in the throne room~**_

"How did you enjoy your day, Luna?" Celestia asked. She was busy with her own problems, so she didn't get to see Luna much today.

Luna smiled, something she's hardly done since her return. "Twas a glorious one, thanks to Sir Nights. Thy knight hath shone us a wonderful time."

"Is that so?"

"Well, not exactly, Your Highness," I said.

"Oh?"

I smirked slightly. "All I did was-"

"Princess Celestia!" Thunder shouted, rushing into the throne room.

I glared at Thunder, gripping my sword tightly. I knew he had it in for me - him and Shining Armor - and was trying to get me either fired or thrown in jail or whatever it was. He eyed me in a sinister manner, then bowed to Celestia.

"What's wrong, Captain?" Celestia asked.

"There's been a tragedy in the castle!" Thunder exclaimed. My assumption was that he found the slain bodies. When I went to go clean the mess, they were all gone.

"A tragedy?"

"Yes," nodded Thunder. He looked at me, "and it's all his fault, Princess!"

I stared at Thunder, giving him a cold glare. I awaited for whatever was to come next.

"Lunar's responsible for the tragedy?" Celestia asked, eyeing me briefly.

"Your Highness," continued Thunder, "there are six slain bodies in the hall. They were left there to-"

"Tis a lie!" Luna shouted.

"A lie?" Celestia said.

"Thou knowest exactly what happened to the intruders!" Luna called out.

"Those were delegates from the city looking for a building permit, Luna!"

"That's Princess Luna, thou ungrateful we-"

"Luna!" Celestia disrupted. She knew that Luna was starting to get out of hand, acting upon emotion rather than rational thought.

"He killed them, Your Highness," continued Thunder, "and proper action must be taken."

"If you insist on being proven wrong," I called, lifting my sword from its shaft. I approached Thunder slowly with my drawn sword, "allow me to explain what truly happened, _Captain._ "

Thunder didn't take too kindly to my drawn sword and especially didn't like it when I held it out towards his neck. "Are you threatening me?"

"No," I replied, "but I don't take too kindly to traitors to the royal family."

"You're calling me a traitor, boy?" Thunder smirked. "You know, I could have you locked up for insulting an official royal guard. You're nothing more than a low-life lawbreaker."

"Captain!" Celestia called. "Lunar! That's quite enough. It's one thing to argue like civil subjects, but it's another to have weapons drawn and accusations being thrown around."

As accusations service rebel, I bowed in displeasure. "Much apologies, Princess. Please forgive me."

"I know you're here to protect my sister, Lunar, and I understand the loyalty to her," continued Celestia, "but to have a weapon drawn against one of my guards-"

"With all due respect, Your Highness," I interrupted, "but this guard does not share the feelings he has for you with Princess Luna." I stared back at Thunder. "Why, if it were up to him, he probably would leave both the princess and myself to perish while he watched."

"What'd you say, boy!?" Thunder threatened. He started approaching me in a way where he wanted to deliver pain, but my drawn sword said otherwise.

"Captain Thunder!" Celestia shouted. "You are dismissed from this room! I shall speak to you outside in a minute."

Thunder felt hurt, but bowed to Celestia. He then turned and exited the throne room as directed. I focused my attention on Celestia and Luna in the meantime. Luna smiled slightly, but Celestia shared Thunder's displeasure.

"Lunar Nights," she spoke, a bit of anger being traced in her voice, "you were hired to guard and protect my sister. If that cannot be kept, you know exactly what'll happen to you."

"Princess Celestia," I replied, "I appreciate the job, you've no idea. But I think Captain Thunder and his guards have it in for Princess Luna and myself."

"These guards swear to protect everything in this castle," Celestia defended, "Why do you think they would allow Luna to be harmed?"

I was appalled. "Have you seen the way they talk to her? They talk down to her and treat her like a common subject!"

"They have never spoken to Luna like-"

"He just said her name mere moments ago!" I defended. "Just her name and no title!"

I knew I had Celestia's number with that. Even she couldn't deny that Thunder spoke just Luna's name - we were all here to witness it. I sighed and shook my head.

"Look," I continued, "you hired me to protect Princess Luna and with that, I am also protecting her honor. She doesn't deserve to be treated the way she does with the guards or any of the subjects." I felt this odd feeling inside me as I continued defending Luna. "She is just under so much heat from the subjects and the guards, I just think that she doesn't deserve that. Her honor has been slandered so much, and I am here to make sure it does not go any farther south than what it is! I want to help her even when my services are no longer required. I want to help her stay happy in this country as she rules over it with you! I want-" I had to stop myself right there. I had a feeling that if I hadn't stopped myself, I would've said something I would later regret. I sighed again, collecting myself thoughts. "I just want to make sure she gets the same treatment from everyone as you do. That may take some time, but I'm willing to spend the remainder of time in order to fulfill that wish."

Celestia was left in shock, as was Luna. The silence was deafening, but after laying all my cards on the table, I knew there was nothing left in the tank but to stay positive.

* * *

 _ **~Outside the throne room~**_

"That little punk thinks he can back talk to me in front of the princess?"

Thunder was fuming outside the throne room. It was made clear that he didn't like Lunar and that he wanted him gone, so he thought of himself to try to make that happen by force.

"Fine, tonight, you'll be in for a little surprise, punk."

Disobeying Celestia's orders, Thunder left the castle in an attempt to jump start his diabolical plan.

* * *

 _ **~Later that night~**_

The time had come for Celestia to lower the sun and end the day. She asked Luna if she felt strong enough to raise the moon, but Luna honestly admitted that she most likely wasn't as of yet. Celestia understood Luna's claim - she still had only returned for such a short time - and she went to go raise the moon in addition to lowering the sun. As I watched Celestia exit the room, I grew curious about Luna's past. I thought it rude, however to just up and ask her about it, especially since she's made it to clear to others that she's wishes not to be reminded of it, claiming it to be a mistake.

Luna did however begin making some more small talk. I guess it's because she doesn't like to be left alone in silence...who knows?

"Sir Nights?" She called.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Thank you," she said.

I smiled. I knew what she meant and it made me happy to know she was glad and pleased with the job I was doing thus far. _Happy?_

"Were it not for your bravery," she continued, "we are not sure if we would have enough strength to endure more bitterness from thy subjects."

"It's was I was hired to do," I replied, "and I would defend your honor until the day I perish."

"But why?" She immediately responded.

"Why what?"

"Why defend our honor if thine job is protection?" She asked.

I felt myself blush very slightly, leaving myself wondering if she noticed. "Umm," I continued, clearing my throat, "because...I happen...to..." _Saying this is a lot harder than I thought it would be..._

"You...?"

I gulped, deciding to lay my cards on the table. "Because...I happen to...like you..." I mumbled the last two words very softly, knowing that Luna couldn't hear them and would most likely ask-

"What was that, Sir Nights?"

I sighed for a lengthened time. "I just...you know...I've spent most of my life as a rebel, doing various odd jobs for those here and there, but...but there's something about you that...I can't help but leave disappointed."

"What dost thou mean behind thine words?" Luna asked.

I stared at her beautiful teal eyes and lost myself within them. I wanted to truthfully tell her how I felt, but my pride in the creed was holding me back. It was our duty to show as little emotion as possible while working our jobs.

"I'm..." I couldn't find the strength to tell her.

Luna smiled slightly. "We think we understand how thou feels."

"You do?"

"Thou certainly does...have...feelings for us," Luna claimed, "are we correct?"

"How do you know?" I quickly responded.

"There was never a subject such as thee who defended our honor for such a time," Luna explained, "furthermore, thy knight hath stood up to our sister and Captain Thunder for us...other subjects would have let them speak to us as such."

"Nobody should ever speak to you like that," I stated, "guard or no guard. You are an amazing princess, from what I've seen so far. You're just misunderstood and the name you once carried is the reason nobody views you the same they do with Princess Celestia."

"Tis is true," Luna responded, "our sister is clearly the favorite between us two."

"And that's why I'm here," I said, "I will gladly spend my remaining days rebuilding your reputation with all of the subjects. Even if one of them agrees and views you as Princess Luna and not as Nightmare Moon, it'll be an improvement on the long road ahead of us."

I saw Luna smile and nod her head lightly. I could tell that she fancied the idea of having her reputation be reubuilt in the country and hoped that she could finally be viewed as something she no longer was.

* * *

 _ **~Late that night~**_

"Time to finally punish that punk for what he did."

Captain Thunder, still fuming over Princess Luna's new guard, Lunar Nights, decided to put him in his place himself. After waiting for Luna and Lunar to finally go to sleep, Thunder decided to put his plan into action. Looking around, he nodded at one of the evening guards, then walked right past him.

"I know you'll be there." Thunder smirked.

He rounded a corner, walking down a new corridor of the castle. There were hundreds of decorations revolving around the night in this hallway, but Thunder took a rather hefty unhappiness from this. He hated how this corridor turned out and still had a hunch that Luna would eventually break down and become Nightmare Moon once more. Nobody believed that she was free of her curse, which resulted in biased, definitive thoughts against her.

Stopping in front of Luna's new room, Thunder quietly opened the door. He felt that if it were rushed, he would wake up Lunar and get caught, though he didn't view this as a bad thing, hypothetically speaking.

* * *

 _ **~Inside Luna's bedroom~**_

"Sleep tight, traitor," Thunder oozed as he eyed the sleeping princess. He turned to me, "You too, you outlaw."

I was exhausted from lack of sleep, but I Thunder and shot up from my bed. I was very tired and had a little bit of trouble finding my balance.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, eyeing the intruding captain with weary eyes. I tried reaching for my sword, but couldn't manage to find it. I looked at the captain again, noticing that he was holding my sword.

"Looking for this?" He teased.

"Give back my sword." I demanded, trying my best not to wake up Luna.

"Hmm..." He thought. "I guess I could."

I thought that Thunder was up to something and decided to keep my guard up higher than usual. He approached me slowly, my sword drawn in his grasp.

"But," he continued, "I'll give it back to you my way!"

He jabbed at me with my sword, but purposely missed. Looking up, Thunder eyed something else. I looked up as well, noticing another intruder shooting down from the ceiling. Thunder grabbed a hold of my cloak, making my movement limited. I tried taking the cloak off, trying to dodge the surprise attack from the guard falling from the ceiling. The falling guard swung a large sword at me, slicing and piercing through my back. The sword was driven deep into my back, but not deep enough to cut through me. I screamed in pain and then fell over on the ground.

"Checkmate, punk!" Thunder shouted, punching my face and knocking me out cold.

* * *

 _ **~The next morning~**_

I woke up the next morning and felt as if the room was spinning. I couldn't remember much from last night, but when I looked at the bed, somehow, it had all come back to me.

"Luna?" I asked, starting to get a bit worried. The princess wasn't in her bed and that had alarmed me.

Suddenly, without any warning, the door to the hallway opened up and stunned me. I froze out of fear, looking at the door, waiting for whoever were to enter into the room.

"Luna?" I asked again.

"Luna is not here, Lunar," someone answered.

"Princess Celestia?"

The tall white alicorn entered the room, but she appeared to be very disappointed. She pointed at me. "It was your job to protect her, Lunar. Where is my sister?"

"I-I-I-I can explain, Your Highness!" I stuttered.

"Well?"

"Captain Thunder and another guard attacked us in our sleep!" I protested.

"Highly improbably," Celestia replied, "the captain and his corporal were positioned at their station the entire night!"

Something about that last statement made me feel uneasy. I told Celestia that it was the captain and another guard. I didn't specify what position they were in the Royal Canterlot Guard, nor could I; I couldn't see too well last night.

"I didn't say that the other guard was a corporal, Your Highness," I said, stepping up to Celestia. She towered over me, but I refused to back down. "You know something, don't you?"

"Where is Princess Luna?" Celestia replied, ignoring my question and accusation.

I stared into Celestia's eyes. I wasn't going to lose this battle, and I made sure of that. "You know where, Celestia." I told her. "You knew what happened here last night."

"I do not!" She shouted at me.

"Yes you do!" I replied.

"No I don't!" Celestia repeated.

"Yes you do!" I said.

"No I-"

" _ADMIT IT!"_ I boomed, stomping my leg on the ground.

Celestia eyed me heavily, but I exchanged the favor with her. Without saying anything else, she turned and started walking out the room. Just before she entered the hall, she called back to me.

"You'd better find my sister," she threatened, "or else."

I scowled at the fact that Celestia knew where Luna was, staring harshly at the exiting so-called "beloved" Sun Goddess.

 _Beloved, my ass._ I thought, sighing and looking out of the nearby window. _You're out there somewhere, Luna...but where?_

* * *

 _ **~Later that day~**_

Deep inside an undisclosed location, Princess Luna was being held against her will. She was being held down by a rather unknown spell that seemed to increase gravitational forces for her, making flying a dismissed idea. She also couldn't use her magic because it still hasn' fully redeveloped, meaning that certain spells - such as teleportation - were too much for her to handle. She began tearing up, feeling betrayed by her subjects. She also began feeling the power of Nightmare Moon try to take advantage of her and attempt to regain control, but Luna's thoughts of her guard Lunar was the only thing that Nightmare Moon couldn't seem to overcome, though she was trying.

"Please, Sir Nights," Luna grunted, feeling Nightmare Moon increase her power, "ugh...please...hurry!"

* * *

 _ **~Back inside the castle~**_

Making my way down the castle, I passed by Captain Thunder. I confronted him and decided to give him a piece of my mind.

"Well, well, well," he slyly remarked, "what do we have here?"

"You know very damn well what we have here, you fucking bastard!" I lashed at him.

Thunder laughed. "Seems as if the big, bad wolf has been hurt!" He pressed his face up against mine. "Fucking worm."

I spat in his face, then drew my sword, holding it against his throat. "You're fucking lucky you have Celestia to back you up. If you didn't, your head would be held lower than your own arms."

"Are you assuming you'll kill me?" Thunder bluntly replied.

"No," I replied, "I'm not." I put the sword away and began walking out of the castle. "I don't kill weaklings."

Thunder began following me out of the castle, shouting at me from the castle doors. "Sounds to me like you're afraid of me!"

I turned around and stared at Thunder. "You're wrong! Lunar Nights is afraid of nobody!"

"Oh, boo hoo!" Thunder mocked. "I'm afraid of the big, bad, scary guards! I can't do my job right!"

I began clenching my fists together, trying to remain calm and keep my composure, but that was proving to be a rather difficult task.

In the meantime, Thunder continued to mock me. "I'm too weak to protect anyone!"

I gritted my teeth together, starting to lose composure.

"I'm nobody and lost Luna to the afterlife." Thunder said, locking eye contact with me.

That blew my gasket. I charged at Thunder, sword drawn, and lost all control of my actions. Creed or no creed, I made it a mission to kill this son of a bitch.

"You bastard!" I yelled. "You stole her from me!"

I swung my sword at Thunder, but he dodged with much ease, delivering a counter strike against me. I brushed off his kick to my chest, swinging my sword again at him, to which he again dodged.

"Pathetic." He said, punching my back.

" _GAH!_ " I yelped, showing my pain. I shook it off, trying to stab Thunder willingly. Each of my attempts, however, missed, making me grow more tired by the second.

"Seems as if you have awful aim too," Thunder continued. He knocked my sword out of my grasp, smirking at me, "It's no wonder why she died."

" _YOU TAKE THAT BACK, ASSHOLE!_ " I burst, punching Thunder across his face. Blood was sent from his mouth, as well as a few teeth as he fell to the ground. Taking advantage of the small opportunity, I reached out and grabbed my sword again, drawing it on Thunder. "Where is she?"

"In a place you'll never figure out." Thunder coughed, still smirking and still mocking me.

" _Where!?_ " I yelled, pressing my sword against his neck further.

"Why would I tell you?" He laughed. "You're too late anyway."

"You tell me where she is or so help me Luna, I swear I'll cut your fucking head _off_!" I threatened, touching his neck with the tip of my sword.

"You don't have the guts to kill me," Thunder told me, spitting on my sword.

"Guess again, asshole." I replied, starting to pierce his neck slowly. "Where is she?"

"S-S-S-She's-s-s..."

" _WHERE!?_ " I pushed the sword slightly further into his neck, but not far enough to kill him just yet.

"M-M-M-M-"

"Mount Frostworth?"

"Y-Y-Yes!"

I smirked, cutting all the way through Thunder's neck, then retracting my sword. As a final act, I swung my sword once more, cutting his head off entirely.

"Fuck you," I whispered as Thunder's head rolled next to me. I wiped his blood off the blade, then put the sword away in its sheath.

"Murderer!" Someone shouted. "Murderer!"

I turned and saw others running away, probably going to alert Celestia of my recent murder. I opted running from the open area, both as an attempt to get away and as a way of starting my quest to Mount Frostworth.

 _I'll find you, Princess,_ I told myself, _don't you worry._

After hearing a few guards yell out my name, I rushed out of town as quickly as I could, starting my pursuit towards the trapped and captured princess. Mount Frostworth was a treacherous mountain to climb by itself, but if the reward of climbing it was to see Luna's beautiful face once more, it was a risk I was willing to take.

Rushing out of the city, I made it a mission to not stop until I reached the base of the mountain, which was a long way away. I knew the journey would be a long one, but just the thought of seeing Luna again kept me going.

 _Why do I feel like this?_ I thought. _It's really just another job, but..._

In all honesty, I felt something that I had never felt before. It was...well, it's just hard to explain, but I really wanted to see Luna again. There was something about her that just...that just attracted me to her, not as a guard but...it's just very hard to explain.

 _"WRROOOOOAAAARRRR!"_

I grabbed my sword, ready to draw it on whatever was near. It didn't help that I had run into a seemingly open field. The wind whistled by me, causing my cloak to rustle and flap around. Looking around, I saw a forest just to the northeast direction. I didn't know exactly where the roar came from - one could only assume that it came from the forest - but I opted to go towards the forest. Not only was I forced to - I was pretty sure that Celestia's corrupted guards were on their way to arrest me - but I had to since the mountain was on the other side of this dense forest. Without delaying another moment, I plunged into the forest, careful for whatever lurked inside these woods.

 _If only Midnight were here,_ I thought. Midnight was always good at combating against treacherous foes in the unknown. I was a skilled swordsman, so close quarter combat was always my specialty, but sometimes that _does_ have its downside.

 _SNAP!_

I spun around and drew my sword, angling it in an attacking position, ready to kill whatever was following me. _Who's there...?_

The sound of cracking and snapping twigs came from all around me and made me feel just a tad uneasy. I still felt that I could take on multiple enemies, even a horde of them, but to know that I was being watched constantly was what gave me such an odd feeling.

 _"WRROOOOOOAAAARRRR!"_

 _That's really close._ I said in silence, carefully taking one step backwards, trying to pursue further into the forest.

Suddenly, I saw a bush move furiously. I paid close attention to it and prepared myself for an ambush. The roar came again, louder and more furious than before. Just then, a giant timberwolf jumped out from behind the bush, crushing it with little effort. I glanced upward and saw several other timberwolves begin revealing themselves. I gripped my sword tightly, then started attacking the giant timberwolf.

"Come here, you son of a bitch!" I shouted, lashing my sword at the timberwolf.

* * *

 _ **~Inside Mount Frostworth~**_

Princess Luna was still being held against her will inside the frigid Mount Frostworth. She felt her body get colder and weaker as time marched onward. Nightmare Moon desperately tried taking over again as Luna laid on the ground, cold, hurt, and betrayed by her subjects. The only thing that Nightmare Moon couldn't overcome just yet was Luna's own thoughts of her guard Lunar coming to rescue her. That was just enough to prevent Luna from becoming corrupted once more.

As Luna lay there, an unknown guard watched over her, making sure she didn't try to attempt an escape, though that would be asking for too much for Luna.

"Come on," they spoke. Luna determined that the voice was that of a female, "do you really expect him to make it here? You must be bluffing."

"H-H-He w-w-will show-w up," Luna replied, stuttering heavily from the cold weather, "y-you'll-l s-see."

"You know that won't happen, darling," Luna's captor said, mocking Luna slightly, "besides, you would look so much better as Nightmare Moon again..." They stepped in front of Luna, revealing themselves. They were tall, even taller than Luna when she was standing, but not taller than Celestia. She was wearing a black dress and had lovely flowing purple hair, almost as if it were a royal purple. Her eyes were breathtaking colors of blue and her smile showed beautiful white teeth that were perfectly kept. She held a hook sword that was painted black and eagerly awaited for Lunar's arrival. "Besides...if he does show up, I'll introduce him to little Nightmare here."

"N-N-Nightmare?" Luna repeated.

"The name of this beautiful and elegant sword, darling," She laughed. She toyed with Luna a bit longer before going back to her post. "Shame to know that someone so close to you would want you to suffer like this...almost as if she wanted you back out of the picture...oh well, I have a job to do."

She punched Luna on the ground, then went back to her post, tending to her fist. "Ugh...I knew I should've worn gloves."

Luna lay there on the ground, beaten and desperately hanging on for dear life. Nightmare Moon was very close to taking over again.

* * *

 _ **~Back in the dense forest~**_

"Finally..." I panted, tired from the long battle with the timberwolves.

All around me lay a bunch of cut up wood. In total, there were seven timberwolves plus the giant one that revealed itself to me first. I was exhausted and slightly beaten; one of the smaller timberwolves managed to get a bite in on me, tearing off a piece of my cloak. I didn't mind it so much, but did have to tend to the wound they left. I grabbed some leaves from a nearby tree and started rubbing it against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

 _Maybe some healing herbs would do..._ I thought to myself. There was just one problem: I couldn't tell healing herbs from damaging ones. I opted not to take the chance and continued to rub some clean leaves against the wound.

I got the bleeding to slow down tremendously, then decided to tear off a bit more of my cloak, tying it around the wound as if it were like a bandaid. Once I tied it around my leg tightly, I got back up and slowly continued my pursuit towards Mount Frostworth.

"Nearly there," I told myself, looking at the mountain through a clearing in the trees, "only three quarters of the way more to go..." I pushed onward, trying my best not to lose even more distance between myself and the seemingly pursuing legion of guards.

With Luna high on my mind, I knew that I would be seeing her soon and rescuing her.

* * *

 _ **~Back in Canterlot~**_

"Send out a group of mercenaries for him!" Celestia roared. She was very displeased with the events that took place today.

"Your Highness," Shining Armor spoke, "should we send them to Mount Frostworth? That is most likely the location he would be headed since Luna is there."

"Yes, Shining Armor," Celestia replied, "hopefully the nightmare forces push her to the brink of corruption again like they did with that dreadfully annoying Rarity. She seemed to break rather easily. If those same forces can re-corrupt Luna, then we can place charges of betrayal on Lunar and place him in jail or even end him. Knowing him, he'll probably protect either her or Nightmare Moon until the moment he perishes."

"Should there be any other attackers that shall hunt him down?" Shining Armor asked.

"You shall go with them and bring him back to me dead or alive," Celestia oozed, "is that understood, _Captain_ Shining Armor?"

"Understood, Your Highness." Shining Armor acknowledged, bowing to Celestia.

"Good," Celestia smirked, "now get to work. I want him back here by nightfall tomorrow."

"Understood." Shining Armor said, rushing out of the room to gather the group of mercenaries. He was looking forward to bringing Lunar to his knees and hoped it would be his doing that would ultimately lead to Lunar's death.

* * *

 _ **~Outside the dense forest~**_

"Finally out of that maze..." I sighed.

Looking ahead, I saw a treacherous path that led up the mountain. Knowing this mountain, there was a small cave located near the peak and assumed that Luna was being held there against her will.

"Don't worry, Luna," I said out loud, "your knight will be with you soon."

I began my pursuit up the mountain and up towards Luna. It was too cold to simply fly up the mountain's side, so I simply walked up to her. It was very cold the further up I went, but knowing Luna would be waiting for me was more than enough to keep me going.

The further up I went, the more I began to feel my wings freezing against my back. In an attempt to stop that, I heavily tied down my cloak against my back, leaving almost all of my face subject to frostbite. The temperature plummeted every hundred yards I took and, eventually, the magic I had started becoming more and more useless. Eventually, I couldn't even use it any more and was left with just determination and survival skills that all rebels should know.

About halfway up the mountain, I felt the tip of my horn begin to freeze, which started to give me a rather gruesome headache. Still, I pushed onward and hoped that I would see Luna once more. Continuing upward, the weather changed slightly and I felt snow start to come down. I reached inside my bag, hoping that I at least had a mask for my face, but was left in disarray as I found out that my mask was stolen from my belongings. I sighed, but kept on going up the side of the mountain, seeing the small cave from where I was presently. It was a small dot from where I saw it, but I used that dot as means of forward movement through this devastatingly brutal cold weather.

* * *

 _ **~Inside the cave~**_

"Humph," Rarity spoke, "seems as if your knight is braving the brutal storm I made just for him."

"B-B-Bec-cause h-he w-w-will defend u-u-us." Luna stuttered. She was getting colder and weaker by the second.

"Silence, darling," snapped Rarity, "even if he does make it up here, I'll see to it that his precious and strong body doesn't make it back down the mountain."

"Y-Y-You wouldn't."

"I will," Rarity laughed, "because I am stronger than he'll ever be! You can be too if you would just succumb to your fate and become Nightmare Moon once more!"

"N-Never."

"Oh, too bad then," Rarity mocked, "because if he does make it up here, you'll already have become her anyway."

Rarity laughed as she continued watching Luna's knight brave the storm and continue up Mount Frostworth. Luna, on the other hand, continued prying on for dear life, hoping Lunar would make it to her in time.

 _Please hurry, Sir Nights._ She told herself.

* * *

 _ **~In the midst of the blizzard~**_

"Where did this stupid snow come from!?" I shouted angrily.

It seemed as if the weather did not want me to climb the mountain, but I kept on going because I had to; because I _wanted_ to, rather. As the cave got closer - it was probably five hundred or so yards away from me now - the freezing continued taking a toll on me. My cloak had stopped flailing in the wind, freezing against my legs and the heavy blizzard caused my horn and my eye lashes to freeze, giving me a seemingly endless headache. Fortunately, my sword, which was still in its sheath under my cloak, was still accessible and usable, but if it got any colder, that could change.

Finally, I reached a small plateau and gathered my breath shortly. I was still being subjected to frostbite, so I kept moving. The cave was very close to me, so I knew that Luna had to be close by.

"H-Hang On, L-Luna-a," I muttered, "I-I'm alm-m-most t-there."

I stepped foot in front of the cave and looked into it, seeing nothing but darkness. Sword ready to be drawn, I stepped foot inside and called out to Luna.

"L-Luna?"

"S-S-Sir N-Nights?" I heard.

"Luna!" I gasped, rushing over towards the source of the voice.

"W-wait!" Luna warned.

"Wh-"

Without another warning, I was blindsided by a rather hefty punch. It laid me flat on the ground and knocked my sword away from me. I looked up to see who did this and was astonished to see someone else here.

"W-Who are y-you?" I asked.

"I am your assassin, darling," they replied, stabbing my back and piercing through my cloak, leaving my wings subjected to further freezing.

" _GAH!"_ I shouted out in pain. I tried crawling towards my sword, but was soon again stabbed again by this assassin.

"Where do you think you're going, dear?" They mocked, kicking my sword out of the cave. "You have no need for that dirty thing."

I looked at my sword and couldn't go back out to get her. This assassin paced around me and held out her sword to me. I looked up, staring at the captivating eyes of this new assassin.

"Tell me, darling," she spoke, "how does it feel like to know that your journey to protect the one you love...how does it feel to know that it was all for naught? To know that you came so close, but couldn't finish it off?" She leaned in towards my ear. "How does it feel to know that you failed?"

"I-I didn't fail," I replied, feeling much warmer once this so-called assassin leaned in towards me, "I simply ran into an obstacle."

"Oh, how funny, dear," she giggled, "do you really think that you stand any kind of chance?"

"I do!" I shouted, kicking her away from me. I used this time to crawl towards my sword as quickly as I could.

"Oh, you beast!" She lashed, grabbing her misplaced sword and approaching me.

 _Come on,_ I thought, _just a bit more!_

"I'll teach you to treat a sophisticated lady so poorly!" She yelled at me, nearing me even more.

I reached out, trying to grab my sword, but was still slightly away from it. This assassin stood next to me and rested a foot on my back. I screamed in pain as she pressed her foot onto my wounded back, literally paralyzing my movement. She laughed at my pain, pressing her foot even more into my back, almost piercing it.

"Sir Nights!" Luna cried.

"Such a shame, darling," the assassin smirked, "one of the best in the business, yet brought down to the feet of a lady."

I tried reaching further for my sword, but was stopped by the pain on my back as she saw and stabbed my reaching arm, stopping it and making me scream even more. So far, her stabbings haven't been ones that could kill, but, were they centimeters to the left or right, they would be paralyzing ones.

"Darling," she asked slyly, picking up my sword, "is this what you want?" I stood speechless, preparing for another stabbing from her. "Let me help you out then."

I cringed, awaiting for the stab, but it never came. Instead, I heard clanging sounds, telling me that she threw my sword deeper into the cave. She grabbed my leg and began dragging my body across the cold, hard ground.

"Let's play a little game, shall we, dear?" She laughed. She dropped me in front of Luna with my sword stuck between us both. "First one to kill the other gets to live!"

I stared at the sword, then shut my eyes and looked away. "You do it."

"W-What?" Luna gasped.

"If it means you can live onward," I said, "then I want you to be the one who ends me."

"S-Sir Nights," Luna muttered, "we cannot perform such an act..."

"You must, Luna," I objected, "either you do it, or she'll kill us both."

"Come now, darling," Rarity grunted, "we don't have all day, you know."

"Live on, Luna," I told her, "live on and regain their trust and respect."

"We shall," Luna nodded, holding an arm out to me, "but only with our knight."

I shook my head, "No, Luna...you have to keep going. I...I appreciate the gesture, but you must end me if you wish to live on."

"This is simply taking too long," Rarity sighed, frustrated, "allow me to finish what you've started."

She stepped onto my back, sending sharp pain where she stood. I saw her reach down for my sword and grab it in front of me. She exchanged glances between myself and Luna, probably wondering who to kill first.

"Hmm..." Rarity smirked. "I think I'll kill..." She turned to me. "...you first. Such a shame; you are a cute guy..."

"Who do you work for?" I questioned, stalling just a bit.

"I work for the highest command there is in this country," Rarity replied, positioning my sword in an attacking stance.

"And you consider yourself a...?"

"I, my dear," Rarity continued, lifting my head with her hand, "like to think of myself as the country's greatest bounty hunter. I do my work and complete it as instructed and my directive is to kill you."

"How well do you think you know me?"

"Stop stalling..." Rarity said, shaking her head.

"Answer my question." I protested.

"Why should I?"

"Because if you call yourself the greatest bounty hunter in this country," I continued, using my hidden butterfly knife to stab Rarity in her throat, "then you would have spotted my hidden knife easily."

"B-B-B-Bu-"

Rarity's body fell over and collapsed on the ground as I retracted my butterfly knife from her throat. I knew I had killed her - I aimed for her nervous system - and forcefully stopped her from completing her mission. I dropped the knife, then lowered my head onto the ground. I was exhausted and in too much pain to move freely, but the warmth I received from Rarity was just enough to thaw out my horn. I used what was left in strength to seal the entrance to the cave and warm it up slightly. It wasn't much, but it was enough to help out slightly.

Luna, looking over, tried moving herself in order to get to me, but even she was still too weak to move. She called out my name, but I couldn't reply back; I was weaker than I had ever felt in my life before. I shut my eyes, exhausted from my journey.

* * *

 _ **~Later that day~**_

I awoke much later in the day still inside the same cave. I looked around and couldn't seem to find Luna anywhere, immediately sparking worry in me.

"Luna?" I asked.

"It's okay," She responded.

I turned my head towards the entrance and saw Luna reenter from the frigid outdoors. I was shocked to see her up and about, but was even more shocked when I saw that something was different about her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Luna replied. Her voice seemed to have veered away slightly from the classic, medieval type.

"You look...different?" I noted. Luna's hair was long, flowing in the wind, and was a deep blue color, housing tiny specks in it, which resembled like stars.

"I managed to regain some of my power and this started to happen." Luna smiled.

I was astounded, then I felt my back. "Bandages?"

"I hope they're not too tight, Lunar," Luna told me.

"Y-You called me by my name." I said.

"Oh," Luna retorted, "I do hope that it's okay."

I smiled, "From you? Of course it is, Luna." I fell silent for a brief period. "Does this mean that...?"

"If you're asking if your services are no longer needed," Luna continued, "maybe as a rebel, but not as my personal guard."

"You mean...?"

"Sir Nights," Luna smiled, "would you like to be my personal royal guard from now on?"

"Oh, yes," I beamed, "yes, Luna...yes..."

Luna seemed delighted by my answer, but not as delighted as I had felt at that moment. I was going to be a royal guard for the beautiful Princess Luna! I couldn't believe it, I really couldn't...

My life was now at peace, knowing I would spend much more time standing by Luna. She meant everything to me and is really why I made this journey. She will be the reason I continue to defend the honor of the night and will always be the reason I will perform my very best, no matter what.

* * *

 _ **END**_


End file.
